


Fireworks love

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Background Relationships, Dragonflyshipping, F/M, Fluff, Fourth of July, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 14 year old ai Haru  wants  to  look at fireworks   but Bohman  did not come so  he hang out with the zaizens for the 4th of July.  contains Haru x Aoi and  mentioned Bohman x yusaku. sorry for errors. I don't own vrains.
Relationships: Bohman/Fujiki Yuusaku, zaizen Aoi/Haru
Kudos: 1





	Fireworks love

14 year old ai Haru was a the beach to watch some fireworks alone because Bohman feared fireworks and to hang out with his boyfriend, 16 year old Yusaku Fujiki. Haru said "I am guess I am alone again" with a bit of sadness in his voice. It seemed like every time he wanted to something Bohman would have a reason he can't come with him. But that was not gonna ruin Haru's fun while carrying a 12 pack of and a bag of Spicy Nacho Doritos . Haru looked for a spot to sit to see the fireworks.

Meanwhile 26 year old Akira zaizen and 16 Year old Aoi zaizen was watching the fireworks for this 4th of July special. Aoi said "I thought you hate fireworks , brother.". Akira said "I have a big fear of fireworks but I won't let that stop my young sister enjoying them.". Aoi said "Thanks, brother are you hungry?". Akira said " yes" about take out his wallet realizing he left it at home. Akira said "Aoi, i kinda left my wallet at home". Aoi said in a sad tone " me too". A blonde haired boy said "I can help you with the food issue for one simple thing". Akira said " who said that?". Haru said "It's me, Haru". Akira said " what do you want in return?'. Haru said " Just somewhere just to sit to watch the fireworks with someone because Bohman did not come with me.". Akira said "Deal" while Aoi was shocked that Bohman did not go with Haru.

Haru sit down between Akira and Aoi while all 3 of them opened a while watching the pretty fireworks . Aoi said " so...why Bohman not with you ". Haru said "Basically He dislike fireworks and because of his boyfriend, Yusaku". Akira said "The yusaku and Bohman couple thing caught me off guard". Haru said "They are in love. I know that. They don't want me to date for reasons. ". Aoi said "That sucks " while all 3 of them drink their soda and ate some chips. Haru said "never found the right one yet. I knew Pandor had a crush on me and she was nice. But Revolver was not a fan of it so he just a friends relationship. I never liked her in a romantic way. Roboppi who crushed on me is a stalker. Roboppi watched me 24/7 . It got so bad that Shoichi Kusanagi who still dislike me, which is understandable of course had to put a stop to Roboppi's stalker habits." Aoi was blushing a little bit and said in a quiet voice "so I still got a chance?". Akira and Haru said " are you ok, Aoi?". Aoi said in a shy tone "I am fine." while they still keep watching the fireworks. Akira was getting very odd vibes from his sister.

Haru said "I have to go to bathroom after drinking a lot of back in a few minutes." as Haru ran like a cheetah to the bathroom. Akira got to ask Aoi a important question. Akira asked Aoi "Aoi be honest, do you have a crush on Haru?". Aoi blushed hard and said "yes". Akira said "I was thinking you do". Aoi said "I plan on telling him by feelings when I am ready". Akira said "no matter what happens, I will support you.". Haru said "I'm back" after using the bathroom while he sit down between Aoi and Akira. Aoi said "Haru,I got a confession to you.". Haru said "what is it?". Aoi said in a shy voice "I kinda... have... a ... crush ...on ... you" causing a big blush on her face. Haru said "I..." while blushing red like a tomato. Aoi said "I understand if you don't like me in that way.". Aoi then felt lips on her lips to see a blushing Haru kissing her . Haru said "I love you, Aoi while she kissed Haru on the lips. Akira could see the love in their eyes Aoi then got up and sit in Haru's lap. Aoi blushed saying " Best seat ever" while kissing Haru back on the lips with Haru blushing hard. Aoi and Haru said "Best 4th of July ever."


End file.
